Overleg:Eilandennatie
Hahahah :D --Wólfèn ènde zeuvener geiterne 13 jul 2009 08:07 (UTC) :Je vergeet Turks en Sranantongo ;) --Wólfèn ènde zeuvener geiterne 13 jul 2009 08:07 (UTC) :Hehe, laat mij dat Geert Wilders-land maar stichten ;) --I tre porcellini e il lupo puzzone 13 jul 2009 08:08 (UTC) ::bwc, nee, Turken wonen vooral in het oosten en zuiden van het land ;) --I tre porcellini e il lupo puzzone 13 jul 2009 08:08 (UTC) :::Twente en Brabant! :O --Wólfèn ènde zeuvener geiterne 13 jul 2009 08:08 (UTC) ::::Let wel op dat het etnocentristische en populistische Geert Wilders-land wel expansionistisch is he (derde wereldoorlog :p) --I tre porcellini e il lupo puzzone 13 jul 2009 08:11 (UTC) :::::Hahaha :D --Wólfèn ènde zeuvener geiterne 13 jul 2009 08:12 (UTC) Even een vraagje. Hoort Noorderhaaks ook bij jullie staat? --Wólfèn ènde zeuvener geiterne 13 jul 2009 19:17 (UTC) :Als het bij de gemeente Texel hoort: jawohl. --I tre porcellini e il lupo puzzone 13 jul 2009 19:19 (UTC) ::Ja, het hoort bij ons dus ;) --I tre porcellini e il lupo puzzone 13 jul 2009 19:20 (UTC) :::Volgens mij is het privé-eigendom van de marina maar ja.. Het ligt voor het grijpen: wij het eerst betaalt, wie het eerst haalt è. --Wólfèn ènde zeuvener geiterne 13 jul 2009 19:21 (UTC) Wij willen dit land annexeren om dat dit land overbodig is en om dat de cultuur van deze natie perfect past bij de Unie van Westfriesland en de Zaanstreek President-Gouverneur Joep van Ieper tot Limburg 14 jul 2009 10:34 (UTC) :Vergeet het maar, over een paar uurtjes hoort jouw land bij mij, je hebt het verbond tussen knn en de eilandennatie onderschat 14 jul 2009 10:39 (UTC) ::Wij verklaren hierbij de oorlog aan de KNN President-Gouverneur Joep van Ieper tot Limburg 14 jul 2009 10:41 (UTC) :::Er was al oorlog tussen jullie twee. :P --I tre porcellini e il lupo puzzone 14 jul 2009 10:42 (UTC) ::::Niet officieel :P --Wólfèn ènde zeuvener geiterne 14 jul 2009 10:44 (UTC) :::::Jawel, Jillids schoot mij te hulp en stuurde zijn leger om Westfriesland te bevechten. Is iedereen hier zo snugger vanochtend?? --I tre porcellini e il lupo puzzone 14 jul 2009 10:46 (UTC) ::::::Dat is dan nog steeds geen wederzijdse oorlogsverklaring è. --Wólfèn ènde zeuvener geiterne 14 jul 2009 10:47 (UTC) :::::::Wat een boer kan jij soms zijn zeg, srry hoor. --I tre porcellini e il lupo puzzone 14 jul 2009 10:48 (UTC) ::::::::Hahaha :P Bedankt! :P --Wólfèn ènde zeuvener geiterne 14 jul 2009 10:50 (UTC) :::::::::Oorlog is een gewapende strijd tussen volkeren of staten. Er hoeft geen brave "wederzijdse oorlogsverklaring" te zijn. Dat is onzin. Ik weet dat je in je brave wereldje leeft maar... --I tre porcellini e il lupo puzzone 14 jul 2009 10:53 (UTC) ::::::::::Maar wat? :| --Wólfèn ènde zeuvener geiterne 14 jul 2009 10:54 (UTC) Pierlot was bezig, maar ik ben nu weg -> manzjare. Slâ! :) --Wólfèn ènde zeuvener geiterne 14 jul 2009 15:20 (UTC) Glorie aan de unie! Ik, William Oliver uniekanselier van de Verenigde Nederlanden, vraag om u bij de Nederlandse Republiek aan te sluiten. De Waddeneilanden behoren toe aan het eengemaakte Nederland. William Oliver feb 16, 2010 14:38 (UTC) :Ok, war you'll get :P I tre porcellini e il lupo puzzone dec 10, 2010 14:50 (UTC) @OWTB Hahaha I tre porcellini e il lupo puzzone dec 10, 2010 14:50 (UTC) : :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 10, 2010 14:56 (UTC) Vraag aan de heer Boussaboun Hoe komt u aan die uranium? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 15, 2010 17:25 (UTC) :Gevonden in onze exploitatiekolonie :)) Bucu dec 16, 2010 15:20 (UTC) ::Waar precies? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 16, 2010 16:26 (UTC) ::: Je bent toch nog geen EU-lid, dus je kunt niks met die informatie :)) Bucu dec 16, 2010 16:55 (UTC) ::::Oh, zeker wel :P Als je me die informatie geeft kan het toetredingsproces misschien wel versneld worden (A) --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 16, 2010 17:53 (UTC)